


匣中失乐

by Tirpitz



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: 达米安·韦恩不可以碰上丧钟。但他们还是相遇了。而为了让他此后心无旁骛地活着，丧钟务必死去。或者：各种sex穿插的禁忌老少恋）





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 基于丧钟V4的产物。  
是Priest先生先动手的！都怪他写得像极了爱情！！

**“不要温和地走进那个雨夜”**

达米安发誓，他不是被丧钟那句“邦妮与克莱德”的鬼话引诱了才来找他的。当时，他被绑架了，有一条绳子淫秽又隐晦地经过他的腿根，握住他的一边屁股。

而丧钟，突然开始关心他童年的悲惨遭遇。这满头银发的刺客想知道他挨过的无数拳头，与他拼了命打死的无数刺客——因为否则死的就会是他。也许还有一些，达米安还不想告诉他的。

这家伙，自己儿子养得一塌糊涂，父爱早就丢垃圾桶里了，他现在来关心别人的孩子？

达米安狂妄地问：

“问那么多，你现在是要做我父亲么？”

丧钟的声音没有情绪波动：

“不，是做你的克莱德。我想救你，我的小邦妮。”

啊，那却是一句无比情欲的话。

再重申一遍，达米安，没有被这句话引诱。一点没有。

他只脸一红，感到冒犯，又感到想象力在飞奔。他回敬：

“你疯了。”

“因为你，小崽子。”

然后他现在躺在斯莱德的怀里，他不是自愿的，他抵抗了好一会儿，“我是你的儿子，他妈的”，但斯莱德冷嘲道，“只有你一个人相信这个，我告诉过你了，证明是假的，我在路上说了有一千次”。

斯莱德扯下他的裤子，在那屁股上狠狠打了一巴掌。达米安的婴儿肥去了许多，却还是有些圆乎乎的。

达米安一下就硬了。他还发育中的阴茎，违背他自愿地充血起来。斯莱德吻吻他的嘴角，笑：

“你喜欢这个。”

“我不喜欢！”

“不准和‘父亲’顶嘴。”

又是几下，最后一下还努力地抓了一把，柔软的小麦色皮肤从那压下去的手掌周围溢出。达米安能感觉到臀部皮肤上的肿胀，他被惩罚了，被一个银色头发的坏爸爸教训了，而这一次，手段不再是“往死里殴打”或“一言不发”。他竟然觉得快乐，难得。

“告诉我，”斯莱德紧紧抱住他的腰，直到他孩子气的腹肌抵上对方滚烫坚硬的性器，一跳一跳的，“你为什么来找我？”

“因为你是我父亲……啊！”

屁股上又挨一下。达米安的眼角开始委屈地渗出泪来。

“臭小子，你犟的像头牛。和爹地说实话。”

“因为德雷克也那么说嗯啊！”达米安开始蹬他，“停下！否则我要……”

“你要做什么？告诉你爸爸妈妈，让他们来救你？”斯莱德捏捏他粉色的乳头，软得像布丁一样，“是你自己来的，你又想怪我，不能对我这样，宝贝*，你明知道会发生什么。”

“再说，你不会敢告诉他们的。”

达米安的双眼忽然震颤，似乎被这话完全击中。高傲如他，浑身是神圣不可侵犯的，因此，哪怕是被侵犯了，他也不会说——然后那事就不曾发生过。他将依然洁白无瑕。

“你抖得像个小鸡仔一样，”斯莱德笑了笑，很可靠的笑，“别怕，我会让你变成男人的。”

但达米安没有回答。他只是死咬嘴唇，目光闪烁。

“不是第一次？”

连斯莱德都惊讶了。达米安咬咬牙，笑了起来，突然间搂住银发老男人的脖颈，“你是要操我还是要继续废话？”

斯莱德眯起眼睛，手指一面果决地刺入达米安的穴口。那里很紧，褶皱的小环咬住那粗糙结茧的指头。它很年轻，很小，但很努力。

“我就当做你接受了，小邦妮。”

他们将白天犯案，晚上在床上翻滚。达米安没有回答他，小巧的舌勉强地与他老道的舌头交缠，孩子般细碎的呻吟也掉进了他的嗓子里。

很快，达米安感觉有灼热粗厚的东西贴到他屁股上。他开始推拒，像小猫拒绝主人亲热。

“不行，还没……”他吃惊地望着斯莱德粗壮的性器，尺寸两三倍于他自己，而他却有点为此高兴，“插不进去的。”

“那是你小看自己了，”斯莱德拍拍他的屁股，“而且你习惯痛苦。”

“……混蛋。”

达米安从牙缝里挤出一句咒骂。虽然斯莱德无意欺负小孩，他还把见血看成技术低劣的代表，可今天，让这个小孩见血变得有必要。他扶着他粗厚，筋脉鼓起的性器挤进达米安的臀部，才进去一点头部，达米安就浑身发起抖来，嘴角都快咬烂。

让达米安见血很有必要——因为当斯莱德的怪物阴茎埋进他的小洞，它胀满了，还是裂了口子，于是小小的、同达米安一样小小的血珠溅出来，淋漓在他的柱体上，而达米安大口喘气，克制又克制，他习惯于痛苦，却不是这样羞耻的痛苦。

“有谁进过你这里？”斯莱德分开他紧实的臀部，让他能够吃进更多，“你的朋友？”

达米安瞪着他，眉头紧锁。

“还是你的哪个兄弟，你的爹地？”

少年似乎更加愤怒了。

“噢，你总会告诉我的。”

斯莱德笑了笑，他按住达米安的髋部，一面顶胯，这一次，他终于彻底在达米安里面了。

“啊……”

达米安向下看，难以置信看着自己吞进去一根这样粗壮的东西。

要是丧钟完全粗暴地对待他就好了。除了侮辱的话语，便是强暴，这样他们之间将没有感情，也不会有以后那一堆屁事。

然而，斯莱德偏偏就玩笑却又较真地温柔。斯莱德拉进他，在他耳朵边说，孩子，不要怕。

“我…没有怕。”达米安说，被丧钟的双手握住腰部，在那一根阴茎上滑动。

“我是说，不管你过去经历了什么。”

达米安不想，不想想起那被侵犯，又装作一无所知的日子。

“你真好笑。”

达米安说。斯莱德为他过去被操而哀悼，方式是再操他一次。

可是有什么办法？他攀上了斯莱德的肩膀，因为这是现在他唯一可以抓紧的东西。

十分钟后，13岁的男孩脚趾蜷缩，蝴蝶骨往内收缩。达米安撑在床单上，胸脯高高挺起，从嘴里渗出悠长的呻吟，哀叫。

性是那么唬人，当它的确带来快乐，便可能骗人说这是爱情。

斯莱德射在他身体里面了，他甚至感觉那里面，咕嘟咕嘟，充满了那些边缘透明，内里乳白的粘液。他永远不会怀孕，但他想到这里反而更兴奋了。

斯莱德握住他的性器，柔柔地帮他发泄出来。达米安已没有力气，他倒塌在斯莱德的胸膛上，浑身是汗。他只是想闭会儿眼，然后再和斯莱德掰扯。但他一闭就睡下去了。

斯莱德没有帮他清理身体。但斯莱德拍着他的背，让他睡得更深。

**阿拉伯风格曲No.1**

这天斯莱德醒得早些，他从百叶窗下的颜色判断这只是清晨，时候还无比年轻。达米安抱着他的身子，如同抱一具大泰迪熊，但斯莱德不觉得他有抱过什么玩具。

抹去所有小孩该有的东西，剩下的小孩，是达米安。

达米安的呼吸很轻，此刻他看上去十分脆弱，他身上的每个部位，都能被斯莱德轻松折断、打碎。但斯莱德甚至不敢动，怕惊动了这恶魔崽子。

他同情他了，正如那天，他突然开始问“刺客联盟对你做了什么”。

斯莱德有孩子，他自以为他们已经够失败了，但眼前的罗宾，才是从头到尾被打碎的人。

说到底，他为什么要救这个小孩？

还有那句邦妮和克莱德，他完全可以把这话用给其他的姑娘，而不是这个，短小而圆润的，与性感相去甚远的少年。

哦，他不知道。他只是觉得达米安有趣，他想要惩罚达米安的不敬，但又不要真的弄死他。

那么，他可以把达米安踢下去了。摔醒这个肚子里还晃荡着他的种的孩子，他会抬起头，委屈地烧红双眼，执拗地、悲惨地喊他，“怎么了，父亲”。

“唔。”

达米安，还在睡眠中，忽然收紧了双手。似乎怕斯莱德真的这样残忍。

“睡吧。”

斯莱德喃喃，颓然地向枕头上躺倒，像是沉进这洁白的沼泽，越来越深。

达米安已经失败了。他是想变成天使的恶魔，与一把钝掉的刀。无论是作为韦恩，还是作为奥古。韦恩的人排斥他的乖戾，奥古则鄙视他的慈悲。

小恶魔自己，也疲于削光他的犄角，空有一身致人死地的魔法，却想救人性命，只因为某个人想要他这样。太可笑了。

又太可怜了。

“父亲。”

达米安呢喃道。斯莱德猜他梦到的也并非自己，但他妄加取代了一下。

斯莱德低下头，额前的银发垂下来，他像一位真正的父亲一样，哪怕是萝丝也不曾体会过的，那纯粹却又满是破绽的温柔——破绽里住着他的性欲。他抚摸达米安的手臂，那棕色的皮肤，光滑到泛起光泽。

至少在梦里，我亲爱的，没有什么能伤到你。

*德彪西的arabesque，取这个名字是因为意境类似此曲

TBC


	2. “埋葬一个朋友”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯莱德（故意）让达米安穿女装变装小姑娘。  
达米安：这个肌肉，这个声音，你确定？  
斯莱德：没事，我就说你是我在打雌激素的女儿。

## “埋葬一个朋友”

性欲来得那样早，它并非产生在他身上，而是发生在他身上。

“如果他再起不来，随你处置。”

他想他的妈妈不是那个意思。但无论如何，他都被“处置”了。

他一直在想，很久以后，即便他已经砍断了那男人的脖子，像莎乐美一样捧着那平平无奇的头颅，他知道用杀戮一了百了很难——就像再抹掉杀戮本身一样难。

他想他并不是被一个无名小卒侵入了，而是被这个杀得昏天黑地的组织侵入了。也许那甚至不算他们的错，他们不当有性欲。

所以，塔利亚，那样做到底有什么意义呢？

他恐怕自己会看到一双同样悲伤的绿眼睛，说她也经历过。

那之后，他深深地记住了那种有如布料被扯裂的感觉。

早晨，太阳已经出头，透过窗玻璃，抹在他和斯莱德的一边脸颊上。他们相对而坐，在这汽车旅馆附近的餐厅里，享受那乏善可陈的早饭。

这不是个普通的早晨。这是他与斯莱德做爱后的早上，他穿着姑娘的衣服，戴着姑娘的假发——《Leon》里女主角的短发，太他妈讽刺了。

而这一切，都是他妈的因为丧钟没带小男孩的衣服，“你只能将就”。

那是给萝丝的衣服。萝丝吐槽了他父亲的品味，还表示码数小了。但放在达米安这发育似乎迟缓的男孩身上，似乎没什么不合适的。夹克、短裤，露出一对棕色的伤痕累累的腿来，二分大腿，三分小腿，穿上时达米安咒骂，“这裤子太短了”，是的，那时短裤卷了几周，卡在他屁股的饱满处。

斯莱德回想，他并没给女儿买过如此淫.荡的变装。他默默地，手指伸进那牛仔短裤里，把塞进去的都扯了出来，终于让它恢复了健康的长度。

那糙厚的指头在臀部一抹，达米安敢怒不敢言，紧咬下唇，以为他又在揩油。但他很无辜。

“好了。”

“我需要学女孩说话吗？”达米安冷冷地问，他能模仿各种口音——但不包括当代少女们的，“还有我的小腿肌肉可能太明显了。”

“没那么难。我只要对别人说，你是我在打雌激素的女儿。”

达米安居然被说服了。这还真是个行之有效的借口。

“那么你也可以穿穿看，”但他还是不满，“我会说，你是我要参加骄傲游行的心理性别为少女的舅舅。”

斯莱德瞪着他，那让他想起布鲁斯沉默又不赞同的目光。但斯莱德弯下腰，吻了他的嘴。

“走吧。”

他们下了楼，找到附近这家餐厅。将就地坐下了，即便彼此都知道这店不会靠谱。

“为什么不吃？”

斯莱德叉起他油腻腻的培根与烤香肠——达米安倒给他的，因为这里没有素食主义者套餐。

素食？斯莱德更明白达米安为什么个儿矮了。

“这煎蛋吃起来像橡胶。”

那煎蛋上还有个小小的牙印子。

“吃。”斯莱德命令道，“不然你会饿的。”

“我几天不吃饭也没问题。”

“不代表你不会饿。”斯莱德又重复了一遍，“最后一次，给我吃掉。”

达米安收回一直盯着落地窗外的目光，改而瞪着斯莱德。但斯莱德吃得旁若无人，又快又完整。

“嘁。”

他开始动刀叉。

如果不是斯莱德那一屁股任务，达米安甚至要以为他们在约会了。但这环境太寒碜：人少得像要倒闭，厨艺来自马上要跳槽的厨师，女服务生的脸竟比他还臭。

真要约会，达米安会定个度假村，斯莱德睡在白色的躺椅上，他坐在粼粼的水池边缘。他低头看脚丫时，斯莱德凝望他的背脊；他回头要和斯莱德的视线相撞，斯莱德却已闭上眼睛。

他没在想象。

他们在高速路上飞驰。敞篷车风大，达米安抱着脑袋，缩在副驾驶上，头发吹得满脸都是。

“你不必那样，又没有人看着。”

“……”

假扮少女的人又不是你。达米安没理他。

斯莱德取下自己的棒球队应援帽，精准地扣到达米安头上。

“这样会好点。”

达米安默默地把那帽子压低。

脚程很无聊，斯莱德开了快一上午的车，他们之间的话不超过十句。斯莱德有在尝试，而达米安是那个掐断话头的罪魁祸首。他还不想说话。昨天晚上，他一厢情愿地去找丧钟，然后他滑了一跤栽到了这老男人的阴茎上（他很难接受，但，发生的就是发生了）。斯莱德对他粗鲁，又对他流露爱意。

他宁可一点爱意也不要。否则，他就不会这么烦闷了——他只会恨对方，百分之百地。

“你说你要救我，”他突然说，没头没尾的。

斯莱德顿了顿，“是的。”

“为什么？因为是父亲？”

“只是因为你。你很特别，我想你从小就被人灌输这一点。但有时候特别也是可悲的。”

“我同意。”

“我知道你是个顽冥不灵的小崽子，但那不是什么大问题，不能接受你的是秩序。比如，蝙蝠。”

“这倒新鲜。我以为你会说，‘你的教育辜负了你’，什么的。”

“我猜，蝙蝠花了很长时间打磨你，让你别那么带刺。但我看成果一般，他早该停手了，可他不得不这么做，因为他觉得，至少有一天，你还是能变成所有人都喜爱的孩子。”

“那你呢？你会怎么做，父亲？”

“再叫我父亲一次，我把你绑起来打一顿，我不赶时间。”

斯莱德的声音变沉了，如果他真是达米安的父亲，他会在相逢的第一时间揍这小孩，揍到他听话，不敢反抗——但近年来，他不再是这样了。

“我会放纵你。我想看你把杀人当成艺术，看你做到极致。你妈妈教你的绝对不是收敛。”

“但我已经忘了那种感觉了。”

“白搭了那些血泪的教训，是么？”

“我不想再……”

达米安的眼睛被烧的发烫。那些年，过去得那么痛快，就像被他的刀砍掉一样痛快。而那之后，他会想起被强迫读过的那些书，《麦克白》里的夫人，双手沾满血液，时时洗，时时不干净。他盯着那双手，知道它们做过的其实无法被抹去。

但，如果他不曾被人告诉说，那些事情是错的。

“对我说实话，”斯莱德的声音冷不防地漫上来，“说你‘改造’得很愉快，很轻松。没有人唾弃过你，没有人不理解你。”

达米安说不出来。


End file.
